


致命吸引

by beiming



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiming/pseuds/beiming





	致命吸引

斯蒂芬是篮球界里为数不多的O。而且这也是个秘密。金州勇士的全体队员需要共同守护的秘密。  
但在比赛的时候，为了针对他，对方采取了不正当的行为。  
利用了催化剂，让斯蒂芬的身体出现异常状况。  
汹涌的A的气息让斯蒂芬的情况更加糟糕。

金州勇士隐藏着一个震惊联盟的秘密，那就是他们的当家控卫斯蒂芬库里其实是个Omega的事实。这是所有勇士球员必须共同守护的一个秘密，否则会有太多心术不正的人想要利用斯蒂芬的弱点来做一些不光彩的事，让篮球不再纯粹。  
在外界看来，斯蒂芬是个极其优秀的Beta。他不像大部分Alpha那样危险且暴戾，也不像普通的Beta球员那样锻炼出了一身腱子肉。斯蒂芬以技术见长，以投射的精准程度闻名于世。他时常在密密的人群中穿花绕蝶似地突到篮下，然后做一个漂亮的打板上篮。  
所有的人都被他的篮球技术给蒙蔽了，没有人会相信其实斯蒂芬是个Omega。  
联盟中并没有这样的规定，Omega不能进入NBA。但是，大多数Omega会在激烈的对抗中受到重伤，逐渐被淘汰。历史上，只有少数Omega达到了一定的高度，但在人们的认知里，那些名垂青史的超级巨星从来都被Alpha和少数Beta占领了。  
斯蒂芬是个例外。  
身为他的队友们的克莱，算是目前队里最早认识斯蒂芬的人。在球队确立要围绕着斯蒂芬建队之后，留在队里的人都被告知，若是走漏一点风声，下场可能是被NBA驱逐。  
克莱从来没有将斯蒂芬当做是Omega过，不论是身体还是心理。斯蒂芬和那些所谓的Omega一点都不一样，他又自信又耀眼，甚至比绝大多数Alpha还要吸引人。  
而队伍里的队员经常变动，而克莱同样被高层列入到了未来计划里面，他和斯蒂芬就成为了在来去的人群里屹立不动的两根支撑柱。  
斯蒂芬越发地依赖起他，而克莱同样也越发欣赏斯蒂芬。  
在德雷蒙德到来之后，勇士的阵容逐渐稳定下来，他们拼出了全身的力气终于闯入了一次总决赛。幸运之神眷顾着他们，第一次进入到总决赛的金州勇士就一举拿下了总冠军。  
斯蒂芬是这个联盟里，唯一的，拿到过总冠军的Omega。  
而之前成就最高的两连MVP斯蒂夫纳什，遗憾折戟，再也没能触碰到那座金杯。  
随后，凯文杜兰特的加盟让金州勇士达到了一个全新的高度，他们要争取建立一个王朝。

 

中场休息的更衣室里，情况变得复杂，气氛沉闷的休息室里溢满了Omega的香甜气息，令所有人都躁动不安。  
安德烈作为Beta，将斯蒂芬交给了医务组的工作人员。  
随后守在一旁的教练被告知，必须解决他的发情期，药物已经来不及控制了。  
克莱忘不了斯蒂芬倒地前抓住过他的手，脸颊绯红地说，"救我。"他一直都不认为他和斯蒂芬之间有什么超出友谊之外的感情。克莱一阵心悸，同时他也替斯蒂芬担心，若是他的身体出了什么问题，没有人能承担这个后果。  
所有人的目光都望向了克莱，克莱迷茫地看了一眼安德烈，"都看着我干嘛？"  
凯文叹了口气，心里暗自骂着克莱这不开窍的榆木脑袋，德雷蒙德说："你和他关系好。"  
克莱的眉头已经皱成了一团，显然这不是他满意的答案，在座的所有人都和斯蒂芬的关系很好。坐在一旁的小弟们更是大气都不敢出一声，更衣室里的气氛实在太古怪了。  
"Klay，你比较合适。"安德烈说到，"不要再浪费时间了。"  
克莱点点头，走向医疗室的方向，安德烈推了他一把，然后替他们关上了门，以免味道继续扩散。  
斯蒂芬的模样有些狼狈，但又性感的过分，汗水沿着他的下颚滴落在地板上，克莱在走进来的那一刻就被这股香甜的奶油气息包围了，身体也变得诚实。  
"Klay"斯蒂芬缩在了墙角里，他已经无法站直身体了，更何况克莱的气息铺天盖地地席卷而来，这简直是要了他的命。  
"别说话了。"克莱不知如何是好，斯蒂芬显然和他处理过的任何女性都不一样，他觉得意外地心疼。  
他把斯蒂芬报到了简易的诊断床上，立刻替他解决他的需要，斯蒂芬的后穴已经湿透了，克莱小心翼翼地扩张，而他的每一次触碰都会引来斯蒂芬的一声低喘，他听出来斯蒂芬在努力压抑自己的呻吟。  
"进来..."斯蒂芬忍得十分辛苦，他的泪顺着眼角落了下来，"Klay...标记我..."  
克莱的下身也硬得发烫，他分不清这究竟只是因为A和O的互相吸引，还是他对斯蒂芬的真情实感，但他摇了摇头，甩掉这些烦人的杂念，这个问题的答案一点都不重要。  
他贯穿了斯蒂芬，每一下都让斯蒂芬眼前一片白雾，克莱看着他把嘴唇都咬出了血，"Steph，放松点。"  
克莱低头在他的脖颈的腺体的地方咬了一下，作为暂时性的标记，而斯蒂芬也在他的抽插下达到了高潮，甚至不需要用手去触碰那个地方，斯蒂芬已经有些虚脱了。  
克莱的标记让他从发情的狂热慢慢开始消退，斯蒂芬破碎的理智一点一点地回来了，克莱从他的身体里面退出来，他只是自己在外面解决，这是出于队友的礼貌。  
"Steph，你没事了吧？"克莱处理掉了condom，看着斯蒂芬的脸色有所恢复。  
斯蒂芬不知道如何掩饰自己的失落和难过，他只是将目光移到了地面上。克莱一直都把他当做是队友，可斯蒂芬却藏不住自己溢出的感情。全世界的人都看得出来他的不一样，唯独克莱。斯蒂芬时常埋怨自己的智商太低了，看不出来克莱究竟是真的不知道，还是装作不知道。  
"我要说什么？"斯蒂芬苦笑了一下，"谢谢你么，Klay。"  
"下半场要开始了。"克莱走到了门边，他们再也没有过多余的身体接触，"你一定要好好休息。"  
等克莱关上了门之后，他背靠在门上，深呼吸了三次都无法平复即将爆表的心跳，他刚刚竟然有抑制不住想要去亲吻斯蒂芬的冲动，"这都不是真的，这只是发情。"克莱这么努力地警告自己。  
斯蒂芬紧紧地抱住自己的膝盖，他一点也不想流泪，也一点都不觉得委屈。  
金州勇士的下半场打得有些凶狠，尤其是以凯文为首的进攻火力全开，而德雷蒙德也似乎是为斯蒂芬复仇一样狠狠地给了对面一个大帽，表示他们对这样下黑手行为的厌恶。  
尽管斯蒂芬不在，勇士还是把这场胜利收入囊中。  
终场的哨声一响起，所有的球员就往通道里面冲，安德烈离得最近。

"你还好吧？"安德烈先扯着斯蒂芬扯到了医疗室里面。显然Omega的香味已经渐渐散去，取而代之的是斯蒂芬身上印下的克莱的香气，那种带着龙舌兰混着薄荷的清冽的味道，"所以Klay只是暂时标记你了？"  
"是啊。"斯蒂芬非常疲惫，"还真是为难他了。"  
安德烈再三确认了斯蒂芬的身体没事了之后，安慰着这个小孩子心性的人，"有些时候我也不懂，他到底是真傻还是假傻。"  
斯蒂芬被所有人团团围住，凯文非常关切地问道，然后德雷蒙德拍了拍他的头。克莱站在一群的人最外面，斯蒂芬的目光看向他的那一刻，克莱用眼神询问了一句，但斯蒂芬只是点点头。  
克莱收拾好自己的东西，第一个离开了球馆，他的内心很烦躁，看到斯蒂芬的身上带有自己的香味是一种无尽的诱惑。他无法忍受这种感觉。

"开什么玩笑？"德雷蒙德第二天举着手机申到凯文的面前，他震惊地指着屏幕说道，"Klay公开说他有女朋友了？"  
"什么？！"凯文一把夺过手机，"哪里来的假消息？"  
"他自己发的IG。"德雷蒙德拉住了凯文，压低了声音，生怕被别的人听到。  
"那Steph呢？"凯文在他耳旁问道。  
"唉别提了。"德雷蒙德一想到这两个人就觉得糟心，"希望他没看到吧。"  
"你开什么玩笑？"肖恩走了进来，看了一眼德雷蒙德的手机就知道他们两个在谈论什么，"全世界都知道了，Steph肯定也知道了。"  
凯文和德雷蒙德面面相觑，可能今天又会是一出闹剧吧。  
斯蒂芬像平常一样早早地来到球场，他的面容和以往一样，又温和又阳光，"你们都在啊。"  
"下午好，Steph。"凯文赶紧穿好了球鞋，拿着他的耳机，一溜烟地跑去热身了。  
德雷蒙德欲言又止，因为被肖恩瞪了好几次，意思就是你不要哪壶不开提哪壶。  
"Steph，我先去找Kevin了。"德雷蒙德只是咽下了话，然后跟随着凯文的脚步，躲到一边去了。  
克莱没想过他在见到斯蒂芬的时候会如此尴尬，两个人的视线相交的时候，克莱心底抹不去的愧疚。他不明白，自己作为一个正常Alpha交个女朋友，为什么会产生那么大的情绪波动。"Steph，下午好。"克莱冷静地走向自己的衣柜，他知道，他们的两个人的衣柜挨在一起。  
斯蒂芬礼貌地回了一句问候，之后两个人再也没有过交流。

伊恩克拉克遵从着他偶像的命令，随时随地地跟在斯蒂芬的身边，他虽然知道两位大佬之间发生了些不可言说的矛盾，但他并不清楚全部的事情。  
而斯蒂芬也是故意躲着克莱一样，休息的时候跟凯文在一起，回更衣室的时候也跟在凯文的身边。在球场上，斯蒂芬还是那个盘活全队的灵动控卫，他的感情从来不会和篮球联系在一起。只是他们在庆祝的时候都会刻意避免身体接触和眼神交流。  
而那一场比赛，更大的插曲就是克莱正式对外宣布的女友，坐在场边，看着克莱打球。这应该也是第一次，克莱给了一个女友如此大的特权。  
克莱也不知道自己是怎么想的，反正在出去玩的时候脑子一热就问Grace，"你明天愿不愿意来甲骨文看球？"  
一句话惊呆了Grace，也惊住了其他的所有人。  
克莱清醒地扶着自己的酒杯解释道："我只是觉得，这是个时机。"  
Grace知道克莱是不会醉的，她不敢相信地睁大了眼睛，"你确定么？"  
"嗯，我明天带你进去。"克莱点点头。

Grace盛装打扮了一番，她穿着符合球场气息的棒球衫和牛仔裤，脸上的妆容又精致又甜美。克莱一向喜欢这样精致的女人，不需要他操心任何的事情。  
"congrats,dear."Grace站在球员通道里等着克莱，而克莱似乎也毫不避讳地将自己的女友介绍给了金州勇士的球员。  
Grace知道斯蒂芬，当然，谁不知道斯蒂芬呢。  
她只知道克莱和斯蒂芬的关系很好，她时常能从克莱那里得知不少这位超级巨星的故事，以及，克莱在看录像回放的时候时常有帮斯蒂芬记录下他的失误的习惯。  
Grace说了一句，"很高兴认识你，Klay的好兄弟。"  
斯蒂芬愣了一下，然后笑着回应了Grace，"很高兴见到你，Grace。"  
然后他冲着克莱说道："恭喜你，Klay。"  
"谢啦。"克莱说不出自己的心情，他期望看到斯蒂芬有些别的反应，却没有想到他这么平静地接受了他的女朋友。  
他暗自嘲笑了自己一笑，还在期望些什么。  
凯文径直从斯蒂芬身后走过来，然后把他拎走了，边走还边对克莱挤眉弄眼地说着，"恭喜你啊Klay，早日安定下来。"  
克莱笑了笑，揽住Grace的肩膀，"走吧，我们去吃饭。"  
"谢谢你，Kevin。"等到克莱已经远去之后，斯蒂芬拖着沉重的脚步，他刚刚的笑容转眼间就变成了比哭更难看的表情，凯文拍了拍他的背，"Steph，会没事的。"  
斯蒂芬面无表情地穿过毫不避讳的恋爱男女，他只觉得心中一阵刺痛，不自觉加快脚步穿了过去。而克莱在留意到了斯蒂芬的经过之后，松开了他的女友。Grace有些疑惑，"你有心事，Klay。"  
"每个人都有心事。"克莱故作轻松。

金州勇士最近的赛程非常难过，要飞去遥远的东部做客三场，几乎是一个星期都要在旅途中奔波度过。  
而克莱不再和斯蒂芬一起坐，而是坐到了后面的一个机舱去。  
凯文坐到了斯蒂芬的身边。  
所有的人都发现了这两位昔日最好朋友之间的诡异气氛，但他们都不敢主动挑明。球队出去聚餐的时候，克莱竟然绕过了斯蒂芬身边那张空的座椅，而走到了安德烈的身边。他装作没有看懂安德烈的白眼和斯蒂芬失落的低头。  
那一晚上斯蒂芬的刀切牛扒的声音格外地响亮，而克莱全程没有看过斯蒂芬所在的那一边。德雷蒙德偷偷踹了凯文一脚，小声问道："什么情况？"  
凯文一头雾水地说道："不知道。"

"Klay，你的房间..."教练组那边还没有说完，克莱就打断了他们，说道："Coach，我要和Shaun一间。"  
等点名的肖恩利文斯顿同样是三个问号写在了脸上，他赶紧看了一样身边的人，德雷蒙德给了他一个好自为之的信号。而斯蒂芬则是瞪大了眼睛，他什么话也说不出来。  
"什么？"教练看了一眼克莱再看了一眼已经躲起来的斯蒂芬，叹了一口气，"你和Steph吵架了？"  
克莱冷冷地回了一句，"没有。"  
教练自然是明白这些年轻球员之间的吵架和矛盾，一般都不会超过一周，既然克莱觉得他要和斯蒂芬保持距离，那自然教练组会满足他的要求。  
肖恩就默默地说了一句，"没有人问一下我的感受么？"  
安德烈好心地安慰："你可以来我这。"

斯蒂芬怒气冲冲地等人群都散去了之后，跑过去敲响了克莱的房门，还没等克莱放他进去的时候，斯蒂芬就已经侧身钻了过去。  
"Klay Thompson!"斯蒂芬从来没有这样严肃地交过克莱的全名，"你可以不可以不要这样躲着我！就算你有了女朋友！"   
克莱的淡漠，和斯蒂芬的情绪形成了鲜明的对比，房间里的气氛在斯蒂芬吼了他之后就变得异常尴尬。  
"我们还是队友不是么？我们还是朋友不是么？"斯蒂芬继续咄咄逼人，"我们还是Splash Brothers不是么？"  
克莱的喉结动了一下，但他的话到了嘴边却什么也说不出来，他不会说他躲着斯蒂芬是因为，他无法面对这种超越了友谊的感情。自从那一次之后，他忘不了斯蒂芬的喘息和他被泪水打湿的面容。克莱无法面对这种罪恶却又无法逃避的事实。  
"不再是了，Stephen。"克莱觉得自己脑子烧糊涂了，房间里的空气迅速升温，他的Alpha的气息扩散开了，像一只凶猛的野兽，瞬间压倒了斯蒂芬，"我没法把你当兄弟。"  
斯蒂芬险些腿软得跪下去，他作为Omega从来没有这样的无助过，"Klay！你在说什么？"  
"我怕我会忍不住上了你。"克莱已经收敛不住他释放出来的信息素，当他看到斯蒂芬的脸色已经开始变得有些惨白的时候。  
"你什么意思？"斯蒂芬觉得自己的脑子也开始变得糊涂。  
"对不起。"克莱直接吻了上去，他想这么做已经想了很久了，在他的爱情游戏里，从没有过真心的接吻，尤其是在上床的时候，因为那样让他觉得恶心。  
"你在干什么！"斯蒂芬推开了克莱，尽管他的身体已经开始不听使唤，克莱短暂的标记还没有完全消失，相当于克莱现在是他的Alpha，克莱可以主导他的一切。  
克莱无奈地冲他说："这就是我想对你做的事，我想上了你，Stephen。"  
"那你上了我吧！"斯蒂芬贴在了克莱的身前。  
克莱再也抑制不住他内心的欲望，将斯蒂芬整个人压在了床上，而他强烈的气息已经逼得斯蒂芬无处躲闪。  
克莱凶狠地扯开了斯蒂芬的裤子，他能感受到斯蒂芬已经硬了，他的手灵活地勾起了斯蒂芬更多的欲望，斯蒂芬平日里清亮又澄澈的眼眸里被情欲染成了红色。  
克莱的另一只手玩弄着他胸前敏感的两点，沿着腹肌一路滑了下来，最后停在了那个地方，"呜嗯..."斯蒂芬小声地呜咽着，他的身体已经软成了一滩水，这是Omega的天性，而斯蒂芬从未如此厌恶过自己的这幅身体。  
克莱不需要多给他润滑，斯蒂芬就已经能容纳下他的硕大，而克莱将他的腿折叠在了身前，这是一个极为羞耻的姿势，而斯蒂芬来不及拒绝，就被贯穿到底，"哈啊...慢...点..."  
克莱垫高了他的腰，只是为了进入到更深的地方，斯蒂芬反抗的双手被他禁锢在了头顶，克莱一点一点地像是要把他顶穿一样。克莱有些报复性地研磨着斯蒂芬的敏感点，逼他发出低声的呻吟，斯蒂芬痛苦地闭上了眼睛。  
然而克莱还是不会标记他，他险些失控的撞破了生殖腔。但斯蒂芬哀求的眼神让他重新找回了理智。

"我们算什么？"克莱第二天早上醒来，斯蒂芬枕在他的臂弯里，"最佳Bedmate？"  
克莱描摹着斯蒂芬的鼻梁，和他的唇，"Steph，我对你感情算什么？"  
斯蒂芬嗅到了熟悉的味道，缩在克莱的身边，迟迟没有醒来的迹象。克莱也就仔细地思考着刚刚的问题。  
直到斯蒂芬被闹钟叫醒的时候，克莱已经起床换好了衣服，两个人尴尬地对视了一眼，斯蒂芬身上的痕迹还是很明显的。  
"给你。"克莱把之前Grace留下的遮瑕膏扔给了斯蒂芬，"遮一下吧。"  
斯蒂芬当然知道这不是克莱的东西，他接过来之后没有说话。

斯蒂芬觉得自己又一次亲手毁了一切，克莱把他当成了放荡成性的Omega。而他却迟迟说不出口那一句，我爱你。也许在克莱那里，这句话听了无数次，从不同的女性嘴里说出来，腻都腻死了。  
安德烈看出来了他们两个人之间的暧昧不明，克莱沉默寡言，连带着平日里活跃的斯蒂芬也陷入了话少的怪圈。  
"Steph，你坐过来吧。"凯文和德雷蒙德坐在另一边玩着德州扑克。  
斯蒂芬虽然不会玩，但他和克莱之间的关系实在是诡异的令人咋舌。克莱对他恢复了像以前一样半宠溺半无奈的状态。但两个人却又各自心怀杂念。  
"你到底是怎么回事？"德雷蒙德装模作样地指导斯蒂芬打牌的同时询问着。  
"没怎么回事。"斯蒂芬总不能说，克莱脑子烧糊涂了，把他当成女朋友上了吧。  
凯文给了他由衷的建议，"Steph，我建议你直接告诉他，别再兜圈子了。"  
"我也这么觉得，你应该把话说清楚。"德雷蒙德点点头。  
斯蒂芬欲哭无泪地看着两个站着说话不腰疼的人，"我喜欢他有什么用啊。"  
"你们两个人，一个打死不说，一个揣着明白装糊涂。"德雷蒙德敲了敲桌面上的牌，意思是到凯文了，"如果Klay不喜欢你，那我和他白当了五年的队友。"  
飞行过程总是很劳累的，斯蒂芬本来是靠着德雷蒙德的肩睡着了，但德雷蒙德把克莱找了过来，说道："你的Splash Brother你自己看好了。"

当他们在国王打客场的时候，克莱被其中的一位球员的话给激怒了，那是关于斯蒂芬的体质的挑衅，"别以为你们能瞒过去，当家球星竟然是Omega的事实，太可笑了。"  
克莱强忍着心中的怒火，用篮球回击了那些人的挑衅。  
他最恨别人在篮球场上提斯蒂芬是Omega的事。  
斯蒂芬有些疑惑地看着怒气冲天的克莱，他走过去了问了一句，"你还好么？"  
"没事。"克莱摇摇头，也许斯蒂芬是从小就开始面对这些，才逐渐成长为了现在这个坚韧的巨星，他那么坚强，又那么优秀。克莱暗自感叹着，不能因为他的Omega就否定了他的一切。  
但他和这些人一样，利用了斯蒂芬的身体。  
甚至他对斯蒂芬有了特殊的感情，也是因为这个该死的信息素。

斯蒂芬的发情期到了，克莱看见了他在赛后需要注射大量的抑制剂，随着年龄的成长，抑制剂的作用越来越微弱，而斯蒂芬始终凭着自己的意志力在坚持。  
克莱知道他需要一个Alpha，但那不是自己。  
"别动。"克莱握住了他拿抑制剂的手腕，将药物夺了过来，"Steph，你有没有想过，你该找一个Alpha了？"  
"我..."  
"你不能一辈子依靠这个。"克莱将他的抑制剂塞回了柜子里。  
"那我能怎么办？"斯蒂芬绝望地抬起头看向克莱，"你来标记我么？"  
"为什么一定是我？你可以找一个更好的。"  
斯蒂芬不敢置信地望向克莱，克莱这样明目张胆的拒绝让他瞬间心如死灰，克莱看着他眼里的光一点一点黯淡下去，开始思考自己刚刚是不是说错了什么。  
"Klay你再说一次。"  
"我..."克莱却发现自己怎么也开不了口了。  
"你让我去找别人？"斯蒂芬抓住了克莱的衣领，"那我们之间算什么！Klay Thompson！"  
"Steph我想第一次只是为了救你，而且我只是暂时性的标记，不会影响到你找一个更好的人。"克莱也不知道自己在胡扯些什么。  
"那第二次呢？"斯蒂芬绝望地问道，他松开了手。  
克莱语塞，他所有的解释都是那么毫无逻辑，毫不可信，"对不起，忘了它吧，那是一个错误。"  
"错误？"斯蒂芬冷笑了一下，没有再回话。  
"Klay，Hey。"Grace从门外进来打破了这一出不可挽回的闹剧，"我找了你很久。"  
"um...Grace，我忘了我们..."克莱这才想起来他赛后要和Grace出去约会，这是他们当初定下的规定。  
"你们没事吧？"Grace看了一眼斯蒂芬，再看了一眼克莱，两个人的表情和动作都太微妙了。  
"没事"斯蒂芬接了话，"我们在讨论下一场的对手，你们有事的话就先走吧，再见。"  
克莱是被斯蒂芬推开的，然后Grace挽着他的手，两个人出了球馆之后，克莱被冷风吹得有些清醒了，他刚刚都做了什么。  
斯蒂芬紧紧地按着心脏的位置，那里痛的无法言喻，他蹲了下来，用力地将注射器插进了肌肉中，然后把20ml的抑制剂注射到了身体里面。

"Klay"Grace无数次发现自己的男友在他最喜欢的夜店里走神，他从不会像现在这般安静，坐在一旁的沙发上像个雕塑一般一动不动，"你最近怎么了？"  
克莱甩不掉脑子里对斯蒂芬的想念，而Grace只是个普通的Beta，她完全注意不到斯蒂芬身上淡淡的气息其实是融合了克莱的味道。  
Grace贴上了他的身体，用她曼妙的曲线沿着克莱的肩一路滑下，"Klay，忘了那些事情吧。"克莱被动地跟随着Grace的节奏。  
很快，作为Alpha的克莱拿回了他的统治地位，他将Grace按在了墙角，主动地去抚摸她的身体。

在酒吧的撩拨之后，两个人理所当然地去了酒店解决燃眉之急。克莱看着Grace的身子，却没有丝毫的欲望，只有在他把Grace换成了斯蒂芬之后，他才找得到感觉。  
Grace知道克莱不是这样一个迟疑的人，她以为是自己还不够主动，而两个人都这样各怀心事地草草结束了没有爱的性。  
"Steph。"克莱却喊出了他的名字。  
Grace立刻明白了，克莱这些天来的心事重重怕全都和他那位看上去纯良无害的天使队友有关系。  
"Klay，你该不会是？"Grace和克莱都意兴阑珊地结束了这场没有爱的性，"喜欢Stephen吧？"  
克莱还想要争辩着说不是，但他无法背叛自己的心。  
"我不知道。"克莱迷茫了，他从未陷入过感情的世界里，因为在遇见斯蒂芬之前，克莱并不屑于爱情。  
"你是个Alpha。"Grace作为女人，心思缜密的程度让克莱咋舌，"我猜Stephen是个Omega，对么？"  
克莱看了她一眼，Grace耸耸肩，"女人的直觉。"  
"你不会是以为你喜欢他是因为AO之间的天性吧？"Grace继续一语道破天机。  
"难道不是吗？"克莱苦笑了一下，"我不认为我会喜欢上一个男人，何况他还是我最尊敬的队友。"  
"也许吧。"Grace意味深长地看了他一眼，她想到些什么却又只能欲言又止。克莱没能从他的桎梏中挣脱出来，而斯蒂芬那边她不敢妄下定论，但直觉告诉她，斯蒂芬对克莱的感情可能没那么简单。  
"Klay，也许我们该分手了。"Grace整理好她的衣服，"祝你早日找到真爱。"  
克莱有些迷茫地看着Grace骄傲地离开的背影，他第一次觉得自己是如此挫败，他的露水情缘指出他的致命弱点，而他始终不敢直面这个弱点。

斯蒂芬回家之后，打了一会儿XBOX便瘫倒在沙发上不再动弹，他翻来覆去地思考着克莱究竟是什么意思。  
可能克莱觉得他是个沉重的包袱吧，毕竟两个人之间止步于好友，而之前的意外不得已让他们走出了这样无可挽救的尴尬。  
"Kevin，你想个办法帮帮我。"斯蒂芬不得已找到了他的至交凯文，另一个Alpha。  
凯文已经是看不下去这出悲剧了，他气愤地冲斯蒂芬咆哮道："Stephen Curry,我从来不知道你是这么怂的一个人，你在球场上的气势呢？你的自信呢？"  
"在他面前，这些都不曾有过。"斯蒂芬无奈地回答。  
"你这个傻瓜，你走到他的面前，跟他说你爱他，这就完了。"这么不开窍的人也是没有谁了。  
"我...."斯蒂芬哽住了。  
"Steph，少用些抑制剂，对身体不好。"凯文叮嘱了几句，便放下了电话。

"Hello,Kevin"克莱不明白为什么这么晚了，凯文还会给他打电话，难道是要一起相约夜店，他看了看自己刚走出来的地方，"what's up?"  
"Steph出事了，你快去他家。"凯文着急地说道。  
"什么？！"  
"刚刚听他讲话，状况不太好。"凯文继续说道，"Klay你最好去看看。"  
克莱说完我这就过去，然后急忙拦了一辆的士直奔斯蒂芬的别墅，其实他们住的地方相隔得并不是很远。

"咣"克莱几乎是在砸门，"Steph！！开门！！"  
斯蒂芬惊得从沙发上跳了起来，他觉得这个声音再熟悉不过，却又是一个不可能出现在他家门口的人。  
"Klay？..."斯蒂芬刚打开门，就被克莱揽进了怀里，他愣在了原地，"你怎么了？"  
"Kevin说你生病了。"克莱紧紧搂住他就是不松手，"你还好么？"  
"等等..."斯蒂芬几乎喘不过气来了，"Klay，我很好。"  
克莱这才松开了他，然后上下打量了一番，"你真的没事么？"  
"谢谢你这么在乎"斯蒂芬冲他笑了一下，"我真以为你很讨厌我。"  
克莱拽住他的手腕，将他拉了回来，"谁告诉你我讨厌你的？"  
"你这么明显，还需要别人告诉我么？"斯蒂芬甩开了克莱的手，"好了，我没有生病，我也打了抑制剂了，你可以离开了。"  
"我喜欢你还来不及，怎么舍得讨厌你。"克莱低声说道，他并不在意斯蒂芬后面的气话。  
"你说什么？"斯蒂芬没太听清，隐约听到了喜欢这个两个字。  
"唔--"克莱突然覆上来的唇惊得斯蒂芬不敢动弹，他任由克莱撬开了他的牙关，而迟迟没有给他回应。  
等到克莱退开之后，斯蒂芬苦笑着擦了擦嘴角，"这一次，又算什么？"  
"算我喜欢你。"克莱投降了。  
"Steph，我没有办法再逃避了，我喜欢你，喜欢到骨子里。"克莱直视着斯蒂芬金绿色的双眸，"你一定觉得我是因为你是Omega才喜欢你的，但并不是，我就喜欢你这个人，我喜欢你在球场上的灵动飘逸，喜欢你在球场下的古灵精怪，喜欢你在我身边的每一分每一刻。"  
克莱逼近了呆滞的斯蒂芬，挑起了他的下巴，"我爱你。"  
克莱见斯蒂芬迟迟没有给他回应，以为斯蒂芬是被他吓傻了，他不再强势，而是有些失落地想要转身离开，"你没有必要给我回应，把这些话忘了吧，明天以后还是兄弟。"  
"Klay！"斯蒂芬扑了上来，直接搂住了克莱的腰，"我喜欢你，比你想象的所有喜欢都更加喜欢。"  
"什么？"克莱欣喜若狂。  
"我让你标记我，是因为我是真心地喜欢你。"斯蒂芬把头埋在克莱的身前，闷声说道，"我喜欢你好久好久了，可是你从来没有回应过我，我再怎么努力，你都无动于衷。我一度想要放弃了，你知道么？"  
"我不知道。"克莱有些蒙了，他从来不知道斯蒂芬对他也有这样的心思，"Steph，对不起。"  
"标记我好不好？"斯蒂芬请求道，"就现在。"  
"可是..."克莱犹豫了一下，斯蒂芬以为克莱不愿意，"Steph，我没有不愿意。"克莱一眼就看出了眼前这个情绪都写在脸上的小孩子，"你要知道，标记就是一辈子的事情。我之前...做过一些不好的事，那样错误的选择，会让人后悔一生的。"  
"我不后悔！"斯蒂芬气愤地冲着克莱证明他是认真的，"既然是一辈子那就一辈子吧！"  
"Steph，你再..."克莱的考虑两个字还没有说完，就被凶狠的斯蒂芬堵上了嘴，显然斯蒂芬只是在亲之前特别有气势而已，克莱心里想了想果然还是个小孩，他扣住了斯蒂芬的后脑，扫过了他的贝齿，两个人的舌纠缠在一起，克莱明显占了上风。  
"Klay你是不是还有什么放不下的人？"斯蒂芬忽然问道。  
"没有。"克莱立刻否认，"这可能是我第一次知道什么叫爱情。"  
斯蒂芬看着他略显锋利的眉眼，里面温柔得一塌糊涂，他知道为什么总有人前仆后继地扑向克莱，因为他天生就是这么吸引人，"Klay，你是不是骗了很多人啊？"  
"也许吧。"克莱没有否认，他笑了笑，"但我不会骗你。"

"Kevin，请教你一个问题啊。"德雷蒙德拿着他的运动饮料，从门口进来，站在了凯文的面前，"他们两个人磨叽了这么久，您是怎么做到大力出奇迹的呢？"  
"哈？"凯文没太明白。  
"那两个傻子啊。"德雷蒙德摇摇头，他都不想说自己有多嫌弃眼瞎的克莱和哑巴的斯蒂芬，"简直太折磨了。"  
"你说Klay啊"凯文明白了，"我也不知道他是怎么开窍的，反正我就告诉他Steph生病了，他就火急火燎地过去了，之后的事情我也不知道了。"  
德雷蒙德笑得差点从椅子上掉下来，他乐不可支。  
克莱带着他现在的贴身跟宠斯蒂芬，成双地出现在了球馆里面，所有的人都露出了意味深长的笑容，让克莱有些疑惑，"什么情况？"  
斯蒂芬羞得脸都红了，他在克莱的身后推着他赶紧走，"不知道不知道！"  
"Klay你居然还没有标记Steph？"凯文随口这么一问，吓得斯蒂芬穿衣服的时候手抖了一下。  
克莱看向斯蒂芬，他说道："不着急吧。"  
"多一事不如少一事。"凯文拍了拍克莱的肩，"忍无可忍，无需再忍吧。"  
克莱笑出了声，两个人交换了一个眼神，这是Alpha之间的默契。

斯蒂芬的下一次发情期，已经不再需要用药物控制了，因为他已经有了他的Alpha。  
克莱释放出了铺天盖地的信息素，这些强烈的信号，凶猛却又温柔，因为克莱在克制着不要伤到斯蒂芬。  
斯蒂芬脸逐渐变得绯红，克莱给他扩张的同时，他忍不住地颤栗，而Omega的天性让一切变得轻松，斯蒂芬带着牛奶味的香甜气息混着克莱的冷冽，点燃了整个房间。  
克莱硬得有些难受，他径直地插了进去，斯蒂芬闷哼了一声，他的身体滚烫得快要烧起来了，斯蒂芬用手挡住了眼睛，克莱亲吻着他的胸前两点，"Look at me,Steph."  
克莱拿开了他的手，放在一旁，以便与他十指相扣。  
"唔.....嗯....."斯蒂芬不知觉得抬高了腰部，一股电流穿过他的身体，直到神经中枢。  
克莱喜欢听到斯蒂芬那种隐忍的呻吟，更能撩拨他的心弦，他每一下都尽量冲着斯蒂芬的深处撞去，随着克莱握住了斯蒂芬的坚挺之后，双重的刺激让斯蒂芬难以克制，而克莱坏心地在斯蒂芬快要达到高潮的时候停下了动作，他同时压住了斯蒂芬乱动的双手，"wait."  
斯蒂芬被逼的眼角通红，一向伶牙俐齿的他此刻一句话也说不出来，"呜嗯...你欺负我..."  
克莱亲了他一下，直接在他的体内成结了，这样巨大的刺激让两个人同时达到了高潮，而斯蒂芬的味道从此彻底与克莱的气息混在了一起。  
"Klay，你不能抛弃我。"  
克莱把斯蒂芬抱了起来，放到了放好了温水的浴缸里，"嗯，我一定不会离开你。"  
斯蒂芬把克莱也拽了进来，克莱的衣服都被打湿了，克莱无奈地对上斯蒂芬那双因为恶作剧成功而弯成了月牙形的眼睛，他什么脾气都没有了。  
"你还很有力气是么？"克莱的表情突然变得很危险，斯蒂芬意识到也晚了。  
"Klay！"斯蒂芬惊呼。  
然后斯蒂芬就被克莱又一次的吃抹干净了，根本不能控制。

金州勇士的日常已经变成了，今天的水花兄弟能不能不秀恩爱？  
答案应该是，不能。

"你们腻不腻！腻不腻！"德雷蒙德收获了一场大胜之后的好心情全都被那两个在更衣室公开热吻的小情侣给毁了。  
怪不得那一群小崽子躲在外面一直都不敢进来，还笑得跟开花了一样。  
凯文默默地用毛巾挡住了眼睛，"我都不敢想象，我们等会还要聚餐。"  
"你们还记不记得，一个月前，你们话都不讲一句啊？"安德烈倒是表情正常。  
斯蒂芬和克莱相视一笑，"不记得。"  
球队最近战绩一帆风顺，很快就是季后赛了，他们能以西部第一的优势进入到季后赛那是最好的。以及，球队不变的目标--总冠军。  
"好了决定了！凯文请客！"他们玩了平常的小游戏，决出了今晚请客的"倒霉蛋"。  
凯文对上了笑意盈盈的斯蒂芬，"我很怀疑你出老千。"  
"自认倒霉吧，Kevin！"斯蒂芬落井下石。  
"你最好别忘了，帮你们在一起的人是谁。"凯文咬牙切齿地说道。  
克莱一把揽过斯蒂芬的肩，冲着凯文说道，”谢谢你Bro，但你还是得买单。”  
望着两个人大摇大摆地出门的样子，凯文哭笑不得地摇摇头，怎么当初就帮了这一对白眼狼呢。


End file.
